All Mine to Give
by Jade4
Summary: Kai visits his grandmother in the hopes of learning the identity of his grandfather. He comes to see what role Luke Skywalker held in Ariana's past and honor came at a price


Author : Jade

Rating : PG-13

Summary : Kai goes to his grandmother seeking information regarding the identity of his grandfather only to have her spin a tale of love and loss. Her tale begins long ago, meeting a man of distinction that not only gave her a reason to love, and proved that honor came at a price.

Disclaimer : The characters of Star Wars belong to George Lucas. All other characters belong to me. I make no monetary gain from this story. 

AN : was originally written for a fanzine.

  
  


~All Mine to Give~

  


As the breeze gently blew across the landscape, she shut her eyes slowly, wanting to be lost within the dream once again. Faded memories had become her escape, her reason for carrying on in the harsh world now that her body had worn out. Tired beyond her years, she sat peacefully, the fear of the unknown never once plaguing her mind. 

  


Optimistic footsteps carried across the air to fall on her ears. Without looking up, a subtle smile touched her lips, lighting her face to smooth the aged wrinkles. A gentle touch, a young hand on an old shoulder, gentle eyes opened as she titled her gaze upward to fall on her legacy. . .her only grandchild.

  


"How are you?" he asked softly, sitting down beside her and draping a protective arm around her shoulders. Glancing at the distant horizon, he knew he had come for something his grandmother might not want to give up. He had come for a simple answer. 

  


"Tired," she replied, her voice cracking as she slowly reached up to pat his hand. Glancing his way, Kai reminded her so much of him, her youth revisited with each look at his crystal blue eyes. "What brings you all the way here?" she asked, her tone faint. Her grasp on this world was slowly slipping away. The biggest secret of her lifetime sat before her now, blue eyes staring back with concern. 

  


"Why I came to see you, Grandmother," he replied delicately. A soft smile crossed his features, the question he wanted to ask for years lay on the tip of his tongue, yet he couldn't bear to ask. 

  


"There is something else," she uttered, breathing deep. She could see it in his eyes, all those years of never knowing where he belonged. Sighing softy, she watched the last rays of sunlight dance across the darkened terrain, knowing it would be one of the last times her eyes would dare see. "Beautiful, isn't it?" she whispered, not diverting her gaze. 

  


"Yes," he agreed. Shifting in his seat, he sought out the courage to do what he came for. "Grandmother?" 

  


"What is it?" she queried, then continued, "You have but to ask, Kai."

  


"Who-?" he started, but the question died on his lips. Looking down, he shook his head then realized this was his last chance. Lifting his gaze, he caught her gentle look of understanding. "You already know, don't you?" he asked softly.

  


Chuckling softly, her eyes danced across his features with merriment. "When you were little you asked me. I told you to ask me when you were older. Again when you were twelve, the question came from you so easily, and yet, I still told you to ask me when you're older." Smiling, she took his hand in her's, comforted by the fact that he was proud to be who he was; if he only knew the extent of it. "Now you're older and have come once more to ask the same of me, haven't you?"

  


Kai nodded his reply, unable to speak. He'd seen her distant expression many times before, knowing that in some way, she was thinking of _him_. 

  


"You're a lot like him," she uttered softly, touching his cheek. "So much in fact, it hurts."

  


"Will you tell me about him?" he asked softly, smiling when she nodded. "You still love him, don't you? That's why you never married?"

  


"Yes," she replied simply. "If you want to know, then get comfortable."

  


Kai sat back, anxious to hear the tale as it unfolded. The only part of his background that was missing, was detail concerning his grandfather. All he knew was his grandmother was haunted with thoughts of _him_ and there wasn't a thing anyone could do. 

  


"Let me tell you a story, my boy. I first met your grandfather years ago. I was young as you are now, barely aware of the world around me, though the moment we met, that all changed . . ." she began, spinning her tale for the only one that listened. 

  


. . . . . . . . . . "I just don't see why I had to be here, Leia," a smooth voice stated, his blue eyes glancing around at their surroundings. 

  


"Because there are many that are comforted by the idea of having a Jedi in the Republic, not to mention one of your caliber, Luke. Why you have to ask puzzles me at times," Leia replied, smoothing the hair around her face. Securing her long braid into a bun, she set down her data pad and looked back at him. "I'm sorry," she apologized, then continued, "I know there are other things you could be doing right now, but I need you here with me, Luke. I don't know how the members of this arbitration are going to react, and-"

  


"- And you want me to give you insight," Luke interrupted, finishing her sentence without a thought. 

  


Leia smiled and shook her head. "It amazes me how easily you can do that."

  


"In time, you will learn to do it as I have," he responded. 

  


"So you keep telling me," she laughed. 

  


"Excuse me," a voice interrupted, catching the attention of the new arrivals. "Sorry to intrude," she said, bowing slightly. "Welcome to Cliftonia, Princess Organa. A transport has been sent for you and your things. Perhaps you would like to get settled in before meeting with the arbitrary committee?" 

  


"That would nice, thank you. You are?" she asked, her brown eyes staring back. 

  


"Ariana Rei," she answered, a faint smile crossing her lips as she extended a hand. 

  


"It's a pleasure," Leia said, shaking the young woman's hand. "This is my brother, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker."

  


"Hello, Master Skywalker," she spoke, extending a hand and shaking his respectfully. "I trust your journey was well?" she asked, looking back to Leia who nodded her agreement. "Come, I shall see you settled and be on my way." Turning on her heel, she walked toward the transport, Luke and Leia following closely, stealing glances at each other. 

  


During the transportation, Ariana took the time to point out various points of interest. Weaving the tale of the lonesome heart that found himself lost forever in the Fantasy Woods, she led them through the city, step by step, until finally they reached their destination. 

  


Towering high above the other buildings, the deep blue of Meena Tower could be seen from a great distance. Luke could feel a sense of power and awe as he beheld the mighty building stretching far into the sky. Turning away from it, he thought the other buildings seemed plain in comparison. 

  


"Welcome to Meena Tower," Ariana said, motioning them inside. "The Prime Minister and his family occupy the top floor. The floor beneath is used for maintaining the regulatory understandings to keep the city running smoothly. All one hundred two floors serve a purpose, whether it is housing delegates or holding the offices for each contingent committee to function properly and go about their everyday work schedules."

  


"When will they be meeting again?" Leia asked, keeping her attention on their guide. 

  


"They have put off for today, and shall resume tomorrow so that you and your brother may attend. They expect great things from you, Princess Organa," Ariana mentioned, leading them toward the glass lifts that rose along the outside of Meena.

  


"Leia, please," she retorted. 

  


"Leia," Ariana repeated, smiling faintly. "If you'd like, you could venture out into the city and see what it's like. We're a peaceful community here, so you should not encounter any trouble." 

  


"We'll consider it," Leia replied, desperately in need of rest. 

  


"The scenery is simply breathtaking," Luke stated softly, his eyes watching the horizon as the lift rose upward. When the lift stopped, his eyes lingered a bit longer before exiting into the hallway. Glancing at the doors and the elaborate images etched into the walls as he walked by, he was overwhelmed by the simple beauty. The whole tower was an art form in itself, a standing statue for the whole population to see. 

  
  


"Here you are," Ariana said, keying a code into the entry pad, then handing a keycard to each of them. "Have a good evening." 

  


Walking back to the lift, Ariana let her mind wander. Though her family has stressed to her the importance of security, she had never listened. Sighing as she stepped into the lift, she glanced back at the door to see Leia still looking at her. She waved, and then she was on her way home as the lift moved upward through the air.

  


Leaning against the wall, she rubbed her temples, the long day finally getting to her. As the door opened, she put on the well-placed smile that was expected of her as she wandered through the domicile toward her room at the back. 

  


"Ari? Is that you?" her father called, his voice stopping her in her tracks. 

  


"Yes?" she replied, arching a brow. Reaching up and pulling the pin that held her hair in place, Ariana shook her long dark hair free as she walked into the other room.

  


"Are they settled?" was his only question, not raising his eyes from his work. 

  


"Yes, of course," she replied, then continued, "Anything else?"

  


"No," he answered, picking up the projection figures for the next month. 

  


Ariana stood there a few moments, watching him and waiting. "Aren't you going to ask me about the Jedi?" 

  


He looked up at her. "Jedi?" he inquired. "There is only one known Jedi."

  


"Luke Skywalker," she replied.

  


"Interesting," he murmured, rubbing his chin in thought. 

  


"See you later," she said, walking back the way she had come. 

  


"Where are you off to?"

  


"Nowhere in particular," she shot back, knowing full well where she was headed. "You have a lot of work to do. Don't let me keep you from it."

  


His eyes followed her as she retreated. "She'll be the death of me," he uttered softly, shaking his head before going back to work. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~

Leaning against the inside wall of the lift, Ariana closed her eyes to the outside world. There were so many things that she wanted to do, and yet it didn't seem as though she would ever have the chance. With a small smile, she thought about the two she met earlier and wondered what would they be doing right now. It wasn't often she came in contact with people from off world, and this chance meeting was one she'd reflect back on for a long time to come. There was something unusual about the pair, and yet strangely exciting. The look on her father's face when he heard of the Jedi presence was priceless. 

  


Stopping along its way toward the bottom of Meena for passengers to enter, they declined, knowing it wasn't socially correct to occupy the confined space of one of the minister's family members. Though she normally hated that, today it was calming, lost within her thoughts. 

  


Stopping on the forty-second floor, the door slid open. Ariana didn't take notice until someone stepped into the lift with her. Glancing up, she was met with a pair of blue eyes looking back at her. Regaining her composure, she smiled back at him, not sure what to say to a Jedi Master. 

  


"You can pretty much talk about anything," he stated, answering her silent questioning. 

  


"You shouldn't read people's minds," she replied, crossing her arms across her chest. 

  


"It isn't as though I intended to, Ariana," he said, his gaze not faltering. There was something about her that puzzled him. 

  


"What are you staring at?" she asked, her tone softening. 

  


"Nothing," he replied, shaking his head and moving to look out the glass side of the lift as they descended. "With so many people in this building, why are you the only one in here?" 

  


"I'm not," she replied. "You're in here too."

  


Luke smiled, knowing that he had left himself open for such a remark. "You know what I meant," he stated.

  


Reaching the ground floor, Ariana didn't answer. Instead, she made a quick exit and headed toward the front doors. Her pulse raced; being so close to him was enough to make her jittery and question the new emotions that had sparked the moment his eyes met hers in the lift. 

  


"What am I doing?" she whispered, glancing over her shoulder. 

  


Luke exited the lift and walked slowly toward the door. _'She left in such a hurry,' _he thought silently, following her out into the city. The sunlight shone down upon the passing pedestrians, lighting their way home, though Luke noticed only one. Reaching out with the force, he touched her presence lightly but was shocked when she turned to look straight at him. His momentary surprise at her sensing his probe soon faded as she walked back to him. 

  


"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, her voice rising slightly in anger. 

  


"Seeing the city as you suggested," Luke answered, raising a brow. "What about you?"

  


"Being followed by a Jedi," she replied, a small smile forming at the corners of her mouth. "You're going to get lost just wandering around like this."

  


"Perhaps you know where I could find an acceptable tour guide?"

  


Ariana laughed softly. "You just found one, sir. Come on," she said, motioning him to follow her. "Just don't probe me again, got it?" she added seriously.

  


"Got it," he answered, walking beside her out through the city streets. "Where are we heading?" 

  


"What would you like to see?" 

  


Luke smiled. There was plenty to see, though his real reasoning for being out this night was to get a feel of the city, the people, and of Ariana. Her ability to sense his probing took him by surprise and yet only made him more curious. Could it be possible she had the Force?

  


"Possibly, but don't hold your breath," she said, a smirk written across her features. 

  


Luke, grasping her arm, turned her to face him. Studying her features, his brilliant blue eyes searched out the truth, though he already knew it. "Why didn't you say anything?"

  


"What for? You're a Jedi, Master Skywalker. I am not, nor will I be. What's to tell?" she quipped, pulling from his grasp. 

  


"How-?"

  


"Telekinesis," she replied casually. 

  


"That is part of the Force. Why do you hide it?" he asked in wonder.

  


"It causes nothing but trouble here. In case you haven't noticed, you've been looked over by everyone you've passed since you left Meena. They're wary of those who are different. Besides, it's not my fate to be a Jedi, this much I know," she answered softly, then continued. "I'm surprised you didn't."

"The future is difficult to see, always in motion," he replied, remembering his teacher, Yoda. 

  


"Where's your sister?" she asked, jumping at the chance to change the subject. 

  


"Resting and preparing for the meeting tomorrow," he retorted, picking up the pace to walk beside her once again. 

  


"She works hard," Ariana mentioned, not sure what to say next. 

  


"Yes," he replied. "She's always wanted what's best for people, and does everything in her power to make it happen. She's perspicacious and a brilliant diplomat," he added, before looking around at the vicinity. "Where are we?"

  


"Oh no, we're lost!" she exclaimed, her shocked voice echoing off the vacant buildings before turning to laughter. "We're in the southern district. I was on my way to the moon pool when you stopped me."

  


"What's that?" he inquired.

  


"You'll see," she mused. 

  


A short time later, Luke looked on in amazement at the small pool of water that sat just inside the edge of Fantasy Woods. The amber stones that lined the amethyst water turned blue as the water rushed over it, only to return to the natural color when the water retreated. 

  


"Come," Ariana urged, holding her hand out to him.

  


Luke studied the situation momentarily before taking her hand and looking deep within the depths of the pool. "What does it do?" he asked as she let go, his voice hushed in the peaceful surroundings. He could feel the Force flowing from everywhere, engulfing his senses and heightening his perceptions. 

  


"It's just water," she shrugged, walking around the other side. "Sometimes it shows images of people, places, happenings. It knew you were coming here," she said, sitting down on the nearby rock. Dipping her fingers into the amethyst water, she grinned and looked up. 

  


Luke examined the pool with scrutiny, looking for an explanation for such an abnormality when water hit his face. Glancing across the way, Ariana sat there laughing, the rays of sunlight filtering in through the branches, giving her an almost angelic look. Without a second thought, Luke extended a hand over the water, watching her closely. 

  


Before Ariana had a chance to move, he drenched her with aid of the Force, sending the amethyst water crashing down upon her. As she stood, her clothes clung to her body though she didn't care. All she could do was laugh, she couldn't help it. If only her father could see her now! "I'll get you for that," she warned, but made no move. Instead, she calmed her laughter and sat back down, studying the surface of the water until the amethyst residue left her skin.

  


Luke sat down beside her. "I'm sorry," he apologized, glancing her way. 

  


"Don't be. I haven't laughed in ages," she returned, her voice tranquil in the evening air. "It'll be dark soon." 

  


Luke glanced up through the trees to see the light slowly fading. "Ready to head back?" 

  


"No," she murmured softly.

  


Dropping his gaze to land on her, he watched silently as she stared at the pool. His blue eyes flitted across her features until finally breaking his silence. "What are you looking for?"

  


"What everyone hopes to find in life," she replied, her voice even and calm. "Happiness," she finished, not tearing her eyes from the water dancing across the pool's surface. "Do you ever wish you could do something unexpected? Something spontaneous, but didn't because it wouldn't be presumed respectable for your image?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. 

  


"Doesn't everyone?" he replied, leaning back on his elbows. Listening to the sounds of the forest, the sound of birds singing as night rolled in, soothed him. A slight breeze blew through the trees, rustling the branches 

  


"Some more than others," she murmured faintly. "There is so much of the universe I long to see, and yet, I can't leave this place."

  


"Why?" he questioned, his interest peaked. 

  


"I belong here," she stated simply. Looking up slowly, she caught his gaze. "What?" 

  


"I didn't say anything," Luke replied, though his thoughts were another matter. He'd have to be careful of his thoughts now.

  


Ariana dropped her gaze, realizing just how much she's told him. Who was she to him? A stranger in a strange place who happened to be nice? Why was she keeping her lineage a secret? To have peace of mind and be treated normally before he found out and it all came to a crashing halt. Feeling slightly embarrassed that it all boiled down to him, she tossed a smooth stone into the water before standing up. "I think we better go," she said softly, not daring glance his way for fear he'd see right through her. 

  


Luke got to his feet, feeling regret radiate from her, and knowing there wasn't anything he could do. "Are you alright?" he asked, thinking that if she talked about it, perhaps she'd feel differently. 

  


"Fine," she replied. 

  


"I sense hesitation," he added, watching her closely. 

  


"And I sense loneliness from you," she countered, catching his eyes with hers. "We could talk about our faults all night and it still wouldn't do us any good. I can't leave, this I know. You will leave in a few days," she mentioned, then silently cursed herself for bringing it up. 

  


Luke remained silent for the remainder of the walk home. She didn't say a word to him, and though he liked hearing her thoughts, he concentrated on her last statement about his leaving. They hadn't known each other for very long, how could his leaving matter? One thought led to another before he realized they were standing outside Meena once again. The walk back seemed shorter than getting there. 

  


"Goodnight," she said, walking toward the lift.

  


"Wait," he called out, following her. "The least I could do is see you back to your quarters safely."

  


"I'm quite safe, Luke. Perhaps we'll see each other another day," she whispered, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her lips. With a slight bow, she stepped into the lift and was off.

  


Luke stood there in the lobby. There was something odd about her, that he just couldn't put his finger on. Stepping into the next lift, he made his way back to the forty-second floor to find Leia studying documents and text scrolling across random data pads in front of her. 

  


"Where have you been?" she asked, barely looking up at him. Jotting down notes, she waited for his reply. 

  


"I went to the moon pool," he answered, looking across the mess that she'd created. 

  


"We have a meeting tomorrow with the arbitrary board, and you're playing in pools?" she grinned.

  


"Oh come on, Leia. You know that I'm not the diplomat. That would be your category," he smirked, walking across the room to sit beside her. "What do we know about the Prime Minister?" he asked, looking at the data pad in front of him. 

  


"Married, one daughter, lives on the top floor. . . not much, I'm afraid," she replied. "Are you alright, Luke?" 

  


"Of course, why do you ask?" he inquired, getting to his feet and moving from her to the window. "This city is magical, did you know that?" he stated, his voice barely a whisper. 

  


"Okay, who were you with?" she asked, raising a brow. Crossing her arms across her chest, she ignored her work, now curious about Luke's night. 

  


"What makes you think I wasn't alone?" he asked, fidgeting with a vase of flowers on the mantle. He found flowers so precious, having seen very few of them on Tatooine. 

  


"Luke, you can't hide the truth from me," she replied, getting to her feet and walking up behind him. "So? Who was it?" she prodded. 

  


Luke shook his head with a smile. He knew she was right. "Ariana," he answered. Turning around, he caught a glimpse of her smile. "What? Can't I have a life too?" he asked.

  


"Of course you can, Luke. It's nice to see you going out for a change," she retorted. "She's a nice girl." 

  


"Yes," he agreed, his thoughts elsewhere.

  


"Luke, what is it?" she inquired, noticing the distance in his eyes. 

  


"Nothing," he replied, then continued, "What a nice mess you have strewn all over," he stated, trying to avoid the subject of his night. 

  


"Well, one of us had to do some work," she laughed, walking back and sitting down in the middle of her research. 

  


"Just get some rest, Leia," he called out to her on his way back to his room. "Goodnight." 

  


Leia watched him walk away. She knew how lonely he felt, and being a Jedi brought him no comfort in times like these. "Wish there was something I could do," she muttered to herself. Noticing the time, she threw herself back into her work, deciding that Luke would have to deal with his personal life without her interference. 

  


Luke laid in bed, his thoughts returning to earlier that night. Such a simple night that gave him more pleasure than he'd had in a long time. A smile creased his lips, a humble sigh of contentment fell easily as he folded his arms beneath his head. Slowly letting sleep overtake him, he welcomed the slumber, even more so the realm of dreams.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Morning came soon enough to Ariana as she threw back her covers and reached across the night stand to silence her alarm. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, a sly smile crossed her face then slowly faded. Everything would be in the open today, and soon she wouldn't have the opportunity to see Luke. "So much for anonymity," she spoke to herself, studying her reflection in the mirror. "He deserves so much better," she muttered, pulling the ends of her hair out and letting them fall back carelessly against her head.

  


Pushing such thoughts from her mind, she continued to make herself ready for the convening of the delegation. Picking up her workload for the day, she glanced over her shoulder into the mirror once again. "Here goes everything," she whispered, turning and heading for the door. 

  


"Ari?" her father called out, walking into the hall. 

  


"Yes?" she replied, holding folders in her arms. "I was just on my way down to prepare for today's meeting. Is there anything else you need before I head off?" she asked politely.

  


"No, dear. You do so much already," he smiled. "I shall see you later."

  


"See you there, father," she replied, heading for the lift. Once inside, she pressed the button for the floor beneath her, all the while wondering what the day held in store. When the doors opened, she set about her business, setting a folder down at each chair. Soon the delegates would be stepping off the lift and settling down to work. It was her job to see that things run smoothly. 

  


Going on about her duties, she didn't hear the lift doors open, nor the person walking up behind her. Turning around to reach for the data pad she'd set down behind her, her breath caught in her throat as a small cry of fright escaped her lips. A pair of hands gripped her shoulders gently, while a voice spoke softly in her ear. 

  


"Ariana?" Luke said, smiling.

  


"What are you doing here?" she muttered, pulling from his grasp easily. "The delegates aren't expected yet," she added, grabbing the data pad and moving down the table. 

  


Luke smirked, amused that she tried so hard to appear agitated, and he could tell she wasn't. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he'd think she was glad to see him. When she turned quickly to look back at him, he knew she'd caught his thought. 

  


"Why would I be glad to see you?" she asked, raising a brow. 

  


Luke grinned, feeling that she was fishing for an answer. His blue eyes twinkled mischievously as he sensed her anxiety. Could it be that he was the source of her nervousness? Her sharp look answered that question as his smile widened. "Why wouldn't you?" he asked, watching her cheeks turn pink. 

  


"Because I'm working?" she replied, turning her back to him and continuing her preparation duties. 

  


Luke let his eyes fall to the folders that set by each chair. "What are these?" he asked, his fingers lightly touching the file. 

  


Ariana turned around to see his inquiry. "Those are the files they need for the meeting today. It holds all the information that has come to pass in the previous meetings so that your sister will know everything the other arbitrators do."

  


"Leia was sitting in the middle of her work last night when I returned," he mentioned, examining the room, committing everything to memory. "I thought of you last night," he added, glancing her way. 

  


"Oh?" she replied, swallowing hard. The lift door opened and delegates filed out, causing her to take a step back. Regaining her composure, she finished her preparations and stood at the head of the table. Looking down along the delegates, she gave a simple nod before keying the security panel behind her. 

  


"If you will all take your seats, the Prime Minister shall be here shortly," Ariana stated, watching the delegates take their positions at the table and examine the information in front of them. When the lift door opened, Ariana watched the Prime Minister step out and elegantly walk to his seat at the head of the table. Taking a step back, she stood silently behind him, awaiting the meeting to begin. 

  


"The meeting shall commence," his proud voice stated, looking down the line of delegates, pausing slightly on Luke and Leia sitting side by side. "Welcome, Princess Organa. It is an honor to have you here with us, as well as you, Master Skywalker. My daughter has informed me that your quarters are suitable, is that correct?" 

  


"Very much so, Prime Minister," Leia replied, bowing slightly out of respect though shocked at his last statement. She could sense Luke's confusion as well on the identity of the Minister's daughter. '_Could it be?_' she wondered, as her eyes went to Ariana standing quietly behind him. 

  


Luke assessed the comment and glanced to Ariana to see her looking down. A quick scan of the room and his attention was back to her. Why would she keep something like that a secret? He studied the thoughts of the room to find they were all peaceful, save one. Her thoughts called out to him like wildfire, and yet she never looked up. Was she ashamed of her lineage? Concentrating on the tumultuous emotions that flew at him, Luke was taken aback by a surge in the Force, and then nothing. Ariana's thoughts had vanished, her demeanor now placid compared to the chaos it was a mere minute ago. 

  


As the minutes passed, turning to hours, the meeting finally adjourned. The Prime Minister got to his feet. "Until next time," he stated, turning slightly and extending his hand out to his daughter. "Ari?"

  


Ariana stepped up and took his arm. Not daring to look back, she could feel a pair of blue eyes watching them as they entered the lift. She regretted not telling them sooner who she was, but it was too late. She knew that she couldn't go back and change time itself, so now Ariana was faced with the dismal reality that perhaps, she might have lost Luke before she even had a chance with him.

  


"Ari, are you alright?" her father asked as the lift moved upward one floor. 

  


"I'll be fine, father," she replied, glancing out across the city. 

  


"You're going out again, aren't you? Is it the Jedi?" he asked, turning her around to make her look at him. The doors slid open and briefly he saw apprehension flit across her features then disappear as easily as it came. 

  


"It's nothing," she shrugged it off, heading back to her room without a second thought. "Don't wait up, I don't know when I'll be back," she called out, shutting her door. Leaning against it, she looked around her room to see nothing of importance. Shaking her head, she decided that a little time out would make her feel better. She began to gather a few of her things, intent on staying scarce in the next few hours. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Luke?" Leia's voice cut through his concentration. When he glanced up at her, he remained silent, though she knew what he was thinking. "We shouldn't be here much longer. The arbitration seems agreeable, and I'm fairly certain that the officials in the Republic will have no trouble with their requirements."

  


"So soon?" he questioned, his mind elsewhere. 

  


"Luke, are you listening to me?" she asked, a smile playing about her soft features. 

  


"Of course," he replied, raising his eyes to meet hers. "It's just that," he started, but the sentence died on his lips. How was he to explain what he felt when he wasn't sure of it himself? 

  


Leia placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, looking up at him with her big brown eyes. Her brother was smitten with the Prime Minister's daughter. A warm smile touched her lips. "I know," she said softly, as though perceiving every emotion he'd ever felt. 

  


"What do I do?" he whispered, his voice filled with uncertainty. 

  


"Go talk to her, Luke," Leia answered. 

  


"It's not as easy as it sounds, Leia," he replied, shaking his head with doubt. "I wouldn't know what to say," he added. 

  


"Luke," Leia began, her voice comforting, then continued, "It doesn't matter what you say, as long as you trust your instincts."

  


"I don't know," he uttered, moving away from her to lean against the wall. "What if my instincts deceive me?" he questioned. 

  


"Luke," she breathed. "You can't go around wondering 'what if?' all the time. Do you like this woman?" she asked straight out, smiling as his head shot up to look right back at her. "Well?" 

  


"Yes," he replied awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

  


"Then go talk to her. You'll never know what could be if you never give it a chance," she stated seriously, hoping he'd take her advice. 

  


"Thanks, Leia." Embracing his sister, he knew she was right. There was only one thing he could do, and that was to find Ariana and express to her what he felt, hoping that he could make sense of it all. 

  


"Good luck," she offered, looking on as he moved toward the door. 

  


Glancing back once again, Luke gave her a smile of gratitude then left in search of Ariana. Walking down the hall, he pressed the button for the lift and waited patiently for it to stop on his floor. 

  


As the lift doors opened, he took a step forward and stopped suddenly; a pair of green eyes looking back. "Ariana."

  


"Hello, Luke," she replied. Reaching for the keypad, his hand grasped her wrist. 

  


"We need to talk," he told her, stepping into the lift. 

  


"I have nothing to talk about," she retorted, turning toward the city. "I was just on my way out."

  


"Then I'm lucky to have caught you," he replied. "Just give me a few minutes, please."

  


"Have you eaten?" she asked, not turning around to face him. For one reason or another, she thought he was going to turn her away. 

  


"No," he answered. 

  


The lift reached the lobby of Meena and the door slid open. "Care to join me then?" her voice softened, as she turned around. Biting her lip, she lifted her bag onto her shoulder and stepped out. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw him following and led him from the building and out into the city. 

  


Luke followed her through the crowded streets. He realized she would never give him a moment of rest. When she passed by the little shops that lined the streets, he found a new meaning to the word 'shop.' Merchants tried their best to sell them their wares, but backed off when she waved her hand with disinterest. 

  


"Here we are," she uttered, walking into a small building and sitting down at a quiet table in the corner. 

  


Faster than a sandperson could attack, a young man stood beside them. "Hello, Ari. What will it be today?" he asked, sneaking a glance at Luke before returning his attention to her. 

  


"The usual," she replied nonchalantly.

  


"And you, sir?" he asked, turning to Luke. Looking him up and down, he smirked, waiting for Luke's decision. 

  


Luke had the feeling the man was sizing him up, as though he were the competition. "I'll have the same," he remarked, not sure what he was getting into, but when did that ever stop him? 

  


"Yes," the man spoke, a hint of distaste lacing his words. Retreating back toward the bar, he glanced over his shoulder every so often as though checking up on them. 

  


"Does everyone watch you so closely?" Luke asked, noting the man that took their order. 

  


"Yes," she answered. She didn't give him the chance to further the discussion. Getting to her feet, she moved into the center of the room, with the other patrons, and started moving to the mystical music that filled the small room. 

  


Luke sat there, watching her move with ease, feeling his temperature rise with each passing beat. Glancing toward the bar, he caught a glimpse of the waiter watching Ariana on the floor. Getting to his feet, he walked slowly toward her, watching her motions and becoming intoxicated with her very essence. 

  


Walking up behind her, he grasped her wrists, wrapping them around in front of her, pulling her against him. When she turned around to see him there, the look in her eyes was more than he bargained for. He could see a longing deep within those perfect orbs of green. 

  


"Here, follow me," she smiled, raising her wrist slightly above her head. Grabbing Luke's arm, she placed it against hers, leading him in a dance he'd only heard about. Without a word, they moved in time with the music, their bodies moving as one.

  


His breath fell across her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Trying to keep in control of her emotions, his hands on her back gave her body the shock it needed to feel free, all the time wondering what it would be like to taste his lips and feel his body hardened against hers. Her thoughts were broken as the song ended but his arms remained around her. 

  


When the melody stopped, Luke still held her in his embrace. He smiled, noticing the tinge of pink that tinted her cheeks. When she moved away from him, he couldn't help but feel as though he'd left his mark. "You're blushing," he remarked, following her back to the table and their awaiting food. 

  


"Am I?" she replied, resisting the urge to cover her cheeks in embarrassment. "You're just a fine dancer. All that spinning went to my head," she added, her eyes watching the other dancers that took over with the next song. 

  


"Perhaps," he smiled, picking at his food.

  


Ariana laughed. "The cook's Corellian. I don't know exactly what it is, but it's quite good. Why do you think I say, 'the usual'?" 

  


"I have a Corellian friend," he stated, then continued, "but he's never eaten this around me." 

  


"Don't be such a baby. Take a bite, Luke." Giggling, she watched him lift a bit to his mouth but stop before eating it. 

  


"What's in it for me?" he uttered, staring back at her with a sly grin.

  


"Depends on what you want," she replied. 

  


Luke smiled back at her, then took a bite. "Not bad," he said. "Why didn't you tell us you were the daughter of the Prime Minister?" he asked, cutting to the chase.

  


Ariana straightened in her chair. "Given up on subtlety?" she questioned, raising a brow. "What does it matter now?" she asked, placing her hands in her lap nervously. The look in his eyes was torture. "I'm sorry to have deceived you and your sister. I just wanted to be like everyone else for what little time I could," she whispered, dropping her gaze to the floor. She knew there had to be a reason he followed her. Now she waited to be brushed off.

  


There was a light touch on her chin. She raised her eyes. "It doesn't matter who your father is, Ariana. It's who you are inside that people will be drawn to," he informed her, his tone comforting. 

  


"That's so easily said, isn't it?" she retorted. "Nobody ever realizes the stress and strain there is on public officials and their families."

  


"I do," he mentioned. 

  


"You know what I mean," she replied. "I'm ready to go," she added, getting to her feet. Giving a wave toward the waiter, she looked back at Luke. "Are you coming or are you going to sit there all night?"

  


Luke got to his feet. "Coming, of course," he smiled. Once outside, he took her hand. "Walk with me?"

  


Ariana was speechless. His touch was electrifying, incredibly thrilling as she looked deeply into his eyes. All she could do was nod her response. Her head spinning, she walked leisurely beside him down the quieted streets of Cliftonia. 

  


"What's it like?" she asked, gazing up at the stars above.

  


"What?" he inquired. 

  


"The universe? Other planets? Hyperspace?" she asked, her eyes wide and enthusiastic. 

  


Luke laughed softly. So many questions, so little time for answers. Each question she asked, he answered to the best of his ability. Along the streets they wandered, her simple queries bringing a smile to his face. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Leia sat at the small desk, looking through all the details of the meeting. It wasn't going nearly as easy as she had led Luke to believe. If she couldn't impress upon the few disagreeing delegates the importance of being part of the Republic, then their time there was wasted. 

  


"There has to be a loophole here," she muttered to herself, looking through all the data. When nothing seemed to present itself, Leia sat back and rubbed her eyes. Stretching her tired muscles, she glanced at the chronometer, wondering how Luke was doing.

  


Looking back to her work, she pulled out the information on the two opposing delegates. "Pili," she muttered, looking at the file, then her eyes fell on the other delegate's file, "Jairon. What will it take?" she grumbled, racking her brain for some compromise that would make everything fall into place. 

  


Giving up for the evening, Leia settled down for some much-needed rest. Closing her eyes, she reached out with her senses, briefly touching Luke's presence. A tender smile touched her lips, a feeling of completion brushing her mind. He found her. Leia breathed a sigh of relief. "He listened," she whispered softly. "He's in love," she added, a look of astonishment crossing her features. 

  


"Such a beautiful night," she murmured softly, seeing the stars, feeling the contentment swirling through her. Soft spoken words, lingering gazes, a soft touch. . .all at once, she broke the link. Smiling softly, she thought it best not to eavesdrop during his intimate moment. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Pili, why can't you see the good that's to come with the Republic?" Leia asked, flabbergasted that days into the negotiations, the two headstrong delegates still wouldn't budge. What Leia thought would be a walk in the park had turned into a drawn-out debate over what was best for Cliftonia and all the residents.

  


"You have yet to show us, Princess Leia, why it is that the Republic became interested in us. We are but a small, peaceful planet, with nothing to gain - and yet here you are," Pili said, crossing her arms. Staring back at the princess with indignant eyes, Pili straightened in her chair, awaiting Leia's answer. 

  


"If you please," Leia started, going into her long debate on the benefaction of joining the Republic. 

  


Luke sat silently beside her, his mind elsewhere as he watched something else with interest. Behind the Prime Minister, Ariana stood quietly, her hands clasped together in front of her, watching the delegates as the discussion heated up. Luke could sense her uneasiness through the tension that seemed to mount. 

  


"That's enough," Ariana spoke up, taking a step forward. Giving each delegate a look, her eyes landed on Luke briefly before she continued. "The Princess is here offering the good will of the Republic, and all you can do is argue? Tell me, Pili, why are you here? Did you come into this with your mind already set against her? And you, Jairon, is it your desire for the people of Cliftonia to never interact with anyone else in the galaxy?"

  


"There has been no interaction on her part, Ari. I have yet to see Princess Leia taking any time to see what it is that makes us who we are," Pili shot back, her voice raising slightly. 

  


"Watch your tone, Pili," the Prime Minister warned. 

  


"Of course not. She's been in her room studying information and data charts so that she can give you the best possible analysis she can. What have you done for this negotiation, Pili? Have you researched the Republic and all it stands for?"

  


"That's not the point," Jairon interrupted. 

  


"What is the point? I can assure you that they know exactly what makes Cliftonia special. It's arrogant delegates such as yourselves who ruin any chance of showing others our potential. You have three days to research the Republic and report why you are still against her proposal, and you best have the data to back up your claims," Ariana ordered, looking around at the others. "And anyone else who has trouble with the proposal, you, too, have the same obligation." 

  


"You can't ask that of us!" Jairon muttered, pulling his datapad closer and eyeing the information he had on Coruscant. "That would take weeks!"

  


"She can, so I suggest you get started," the Prime Minister stated, standing up slowly. "We shall convene in three days time. If you have no evidence of malice on the part of the Republic, then the proposal shall go forward as it should have days ago. Good day." Taking his daughter's arm, they left the arbitration as they always did. 

  


Entering the lift, Ariana's eyes searched the assembly and fell on Luke. A warm smile touched his lips as she mouthed the words 'see you later'. The door slid closed and within a moment, they were back at their quarters. 

  


"That was the right thing to do, Ari. I should have done it sooner," he admitted, sitting down at his desk and rubbing his eyes. 

  


"If only they would listen, father. There is so much that could be obtained, but they want to be stubborn and the planet shall suffer for it," she replied. 

  


"Well, how did it go?" a gentle voice asked.

  


"Ariana set things in motion," the Prime Minister stated, glancing up to see his wife entering the room. "And from the look in her eyes, she's going out again," he mused, waving Ariana on her way. 

  


"Don't wait up," Ariana said, heading to her room to get her things. 

  


"We never do, dear," her mother whispered, shaking her head. They trusted Ariana more than anyone else. They knew their daughter was special. They had both seen the signs. "Just us tonight, dear?" she smiled, running her hand down her husband's arm. 

  


With a smile, he grasped her hand. "What did you have in mind?"

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Tell Ariana hello for me, will you?" Leia said, wiping the hair from her brow. 

  


"Sure, Leia. Why don't you come with us?" he suggested. She needed time out of the room, and Ariana was the perfect guide to the city. 

  


"You don't need a third party intruding," she smiled, shaking her head. 

  


"Don't be silly," he laughed. "We have three days until they meet again. I'll talk with Ariana tonight, and maybe we'll show you what Cliftonia is like, outside of Meena."

  


"Go on, get out of here. She's waiting," she smiled, knowing that Luke wouldn't rest until he had his way. 

  


"I'll see you later, Leia," he replied, pulling the door closed behind him. Walking down the hall toward the lift, he couldn't describe how pleased he was having another three days to spend with her. Pressing the console for the lobby, he felt invigorated, looking out across the city once again. He wondered where they were off to this time. Of all the places they'd been, the moon pool was the most mysterious he'd seen, though dinner proved to have passionate dancing. His reminiscing came to a halt as the lift door slid open. There she was, waiting patiently in the lobby for him, picking at the sides of her fingers. "Ariana!" he called, walking toward her.

  


Ariana looked up, catching his presence right away. A smile brightened her features instantly. His hand grasped hers, and they were off toward the main doors once again. 

  


The city was bustling with business as they wandered down the winding streets. Without a word, Ariana pulled Luke into a large building and led him toward the center. An hour later, they emerged back out on the street, heading out of the city limits. 

  


"That was incredible," he said, grasping her hand and raising it to his chest. "The art of your world is astounding."

  


"I thought you would like it," she replied. "Come on, there's more for you to see," she insisted, walking ahead and pulling him along behind her. 

  


Hours passed by without notice as Ariana showed him the ins and outs of the city. Enlightening him to the artistic side of Cliftonia, Luke took in everything, soaking up the knowledge and beauty that came to him through the many different things he observed in a night's time. Though the greatest sight he beheld was none other than Ariana's enthusiasm and lust for adventure. 

  


In the quiet time they set aside, the bond between them grew faster than Luke could have foreseen. There was no one he'd rather spend his days with at this point, and he knew she felt the same. Discussing many things throughout the night, it finally came time to head back. 

  


"We'll leave early tomorrow and come back the next day," she said, her excitement at going away infusing him as well. "She'll have to enjoy herself. There's so much to do there, and we'll be away from everyone with no distractions. It'll be perfect!" 

  


"I just have to get her to agree to go," Luke replied. Stopping abruptly, he caught her arm and seized the moment. Pressing his lips against hers, he felt a warmth flowing through him that touched every particle of his being. As the kiss deepened, he wrapped his arms around her possessively, pulling her closer. 

  


Ariana broke from the kiss but made no attempt to move away. "That was nice," she murmured softly, laying her head against his chest. 

  


Luke gently kissed the top of her head, smoothing her long dark hair gently. "We'll be leaving soon," he pointed out, dreading the inevitable. "Come with me back to Coruscant?" 

  


"You know I'd love to, Luke, but I can't. There is too much work that needs to be done here," she said sadly, hating the life she had at that very moment. Sighing softly, she mentally cursed the day her father had become Prime Minister. 

  


"I know," Luke breathed. It didn't make it any easier knowing that after searching for so long, he finally found the one who made him happy and he would have to let her go. "We'll have to make the best of the time we have left together," he whispered, closing his eyes briefly and touching her lifeforce. He could feel everything she was feeling; sadness, fear, regret. . . and pure adoration and love for the period of time they had together. He held on to her as long as he could knowing that in a few days he'd have to let go.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Come on, Leia. The transport is just outside," Luke urged, picking up their things and setting them inside the lift. Looking up, Leia was standing by the door, looking worried. 

  


"I don't know, Luke. I have so much work to do," she said, glancing back inside the room. 

  


"Leia," he began, walking back to her, "they others are researching Coruscant, it's only right that you see their world."

  


"But, Luke," she started, then the complaint died on her lips as he took her hands and pulled her to the lift. 

  


"No buts," he smiled, pressing for the lobby. 

  


When the lift doors opened, Leia was surprised to see the security staff picking up their things and loading the hovercraft. Wondering how much preparation had to be put into managing the spontaneous trip, her thoughts were soon flooded with many others when Luke got her aboard the hovercraft.

  


"Are we ready?" Ariana grinned, sitting at the controls. 

  


"You sure you know how to drive this thing?" Luke laughed, moving to the seat beside her. 

  


"Of course," she replied, moving the craft into the stream of ships. Weaving in and out of traffic, Ariana drove the hovercraft along with little effort. Movements fluid as a gentle rain, her reflexes were outstanding next to the other drivers out there. Avoiding stalled crafts and other obstacles in her way, she didn't seem to let anything bother her.. 

  


Leia took in the landscape as they passed by, her sense of wonder and admiration taking over. The many buildings, various shapes and sizes, burst forth in an array of colors. The spectacle was mind-blowing as her eyes wandered from building to building. Even the merchants on the street pushing their merchandise amazed her. Though she'd seen such things on Alderaan, and then again on other planets, it just added a touch of home to it.

  


Luke glanced back at her, noticing the surprise written across her face. "Told you it was magical," he stated, returning his gaze back toward the front. 

  


Reaching the edge of the city, the buildings held back, leaving the wooded landscape as their next adventure. The large trees stood proud against the glittering sky. Branches moved elegantly with the light zephyr as it created a haunting melody, light filtered down through the tree tops, illuminating the forest floor. Diminutive creatures darted out from hiding, foraging in the fallen leaves for sustenance before returning to whence they came.

  


Luke could feel the flow of the Force, even more so in the forest. Every plant, animal, and spirit intermingling with the Force created a feeling of certainty and warmth that Luke could feel with every breath. His thoughts went back to the first night in Cliftonia. A simple smile touched his lips at the memory of Ariana beside the moon pool. Glancing her way, he studied her features, taking everything into account as the Force heightened his perception. She was the one, he knew it, though there was no way to hold onto her when the time came to leave this place. 

  


Across the golden sands, they went. Each of them seeing the sand worms that moved beneath the surface, gasping as it briefly broke the boundaries of the sand to wail forlornly before dropping beneath the surface once again. Off in the distance the mountains rose majestically, high into the afternoon sky, the sounds of life calling across the sands to them, beckoning them closer. 

  


At the tip of the tallest mountain they found their destination. A small building, hiding in the trees, sat empty and inviting. The hovercraft came to a halt just outside the door, and Luke and Leia looked over the dwelling with incredulity that something so simple could be so extraordinary.

  


"This is it," Ariana stated, exiting the craft. Walking over to the door, she keyed the control panel without hesitation, the door sliding open instantaneously. Turning around, she spread her arms out in front of her. "What do you think?" 

  


"It's so peaceful up here," Leia murmured, getting out of the hovercraft and walking toward the door. Sitting down on the wooden porch, she inhaled deeply, the sent of the woods reminding her so much of her home planet of Alderaan. 

  


"Leia?" Luke said quietly, noticing her far off look. "Are you alright?" he asked, feeling a sadness from her.

  


"I'm fine," she replied, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

  


"I'll make something to eat. You two can get settled in," Ariana offered, walking through the doorway and disappearing inside. 

  


"She's very nice, Luke," Leia mentioned, pushing her hair from her face. "So?" she questioned.

  


"So what, Leia?" Luke inquired, ignoring her insinuations. Going back to the hovercraft, he pulled their things from the back and set them down beside Leia. "That's it."

  


"You're avoiding my questions, aren't you?" she asked him straight out.

  


"No," he replied, glancing her way. "You never asked me anything."

  


"Luke, come on. You can tell me," Leia urged softly. 

  


"What's to tell, Leia? We're supposed to be having a vacation, and you're worried whether or not love will hurt me in the end. I can sense your thoughts, you know that. I'm a grown man and have my own life to live. I choose to live in the present," he explained, knowing that ultimately Leia would be the one to fall back on when they left Cliftonia.

  


After getting settled in and eating, Ariana talked them into exploring the surrounding area to see what they could find. First on the agenda was a hike to the whispering valley. Luke and Leia followed Ariana through the trees that surrounded the dwelling. The sounds that encircled them were comforting, birds singing high in the trees as cotton flew upon the breeze. A squawk not far off caused Leia to jump, but she laughed soon after the creature crossed their path, small as a mulissiki with lightning speed. 

  


Ariana stopped at the edge, peering down into the vast darkness below. Without a word, Luke and Leia walked up beside her, their eyes widening as their ears perceived low whispers whisking about them. Leia looked around for the source of the words, but was faced with no explanation. 

  


"Welcome to the whispering valley," Ariana stated. 

  


"What does it do?" Leia asked, peering down into the blackness. "Just whisper?"

  


"No, that's the beauty of it," Ariana replied, walking closer to the ledge. "It tells you your future if you listen close enough," she added softly. "And one more thing."

  


"What?" Luke inquired, reaching out with the Force to survey the depth. "Ariana! No!" 

  


Ariana plunged off the edge, and disappeared instantly. Her voice became a whisper amongst the others, teasing them with her knowledge. Moment's later she appeared, floating up from below with a smile on her face. Ground beneath her feet once again, she laughed. She hadn't jumped into the valley since she was a little girl. 

  


"Where did you go?" Leia asked, her eyes wide and full of disbelief.

  


"Into the valley," she remarked, shrugging her shoulders. "It's hard to explain, unless you experience it for yourself. You become one with the valley and the spirits within until you will yourself to leave."

  


"What if you don't make it back?" Luke asked, his blue eyes staring back at her with a hint of curiosity.

  


Ariana looked at him, cocking her head to the side, her green eyes saddened. Reaching out over the edge, the whispers swirled around them, each telling their own story until it was plain to see that the voices are those who never came back.

  


Luke sat down the basket he'd been carrying, glancing at the valley once more. "Is there anything at the bottom?" he asked. Walking to the edge, he peered down into the blackness, the whispers surrounding him. Some talked of Jedi, others talked of love. One whisper stood out from the others, divulging to him that his present future was at hand, details for only Luke to hear. Glancing around, he turned slightly to look at Ariana as she sat down by the edge. Should he listen to the whispers, or do they cloud his judgement? 

  


"Luke, what is it?" Leia inquired, her brown eyes catching his. Laying a hand gently on his arm, she could sense something unsettling to him, and yet he kept it deep enough she couldn't see it clearly. 

  


"Nothing, Leia," he answered, giving her a brief smile. His thoughts played havoc on him as he wondered if this future the whispers foretold was correct. What if? Many times he had asked himself this only to be disappointed. If this new development was true, could he handle the outcome? Would it be so easy to walk away? 

  


"Luke?" Leia urged. The look on his face reflected that of deep thought. She could tell he was thinking something through and wished she could help him decide the right course of action. The diplomat in her wanted to talk it through, find some common ground to work from and attain an end result that would benefit all involved. With Luke, it was different. As his sister, she merely wanted to address his problem and help him solve it without too much heartache. Somehow she knew that whatever he was thinking through was an enormous decision, one that only he could make. 

  


"It's alright, Leia," he encouraged, trying to ease her troubled mind. Taking her hand, he knew she wanted what was best for him, though she'd have to trust his instincts and let him sort this out for himself. Giving her a slight nod, he sat down on the ground, pulling the basket closer. "Now, just what did you put in here?" he asked, flipping back the lid. 

  


"Nothing extravagant," Ariana shrugged. Supporting her weight on her arms, she leaned back, her eyes looking over the splendor of the valley and all that enveloped it. The mysticism alone held her captive as is had for years. This place held more magic for her than anywhere else. Ever since she was a child, she'd been drawn to places such as this. The moon pool had called out to her at age five and the whispers from the valley had haunted her when she turned ten. She soon learned to trust her instincts and seek all the knowledge she could on every subject. 

  


Glancing to Luke and Leia, she watched them quietly as they seemed to have their own conversation. No words were spoken as their subtle looks and slight nods only hinted at their exchange of thoughts. Looking back across the valley, she slowly let out the breath she'd been holding, relishing the feeling that it gave her. She loved the peacefulness that accompanied her precious places and wanted to share the beauty with Luke and Leia while she had the chance. 

  


Ariana laid back upon the grass, relaxing to the fullest while Luke and Leia looked through the basket. She had often wondered why the moon pool had mentioned their coming, and yet, somehow she knew the answer all along. Closing her eyes, she listened to the birds singing off in the distance, a song only she could understand. Everything was as it should be . . . perfect. 

  


Leia nudged Luke lightly, a grin crossing her face. "I'm going to hike to the bottom of the valley," she whispered, her eyes dancing mischievously across her brother's face. "I'll meet you two there." Getting up, she was stopped by a gentle grasp of her arm. 

  


"Be careful," he told her softly, his mind touching hers briefly before she disappeared down the side of the cavern. Losing sight of Leia, Luke turned his attention to the form lying not far from him. His eyes watched her as she rested, her body perfectly aligned with her arms folded neatly beneath her head. Her gentle breathing held his attention as he moved closer. Stopping suddenly, his eyes grew wide as he witnessed something so astounding, his mind reeled in the implications. 

  


A small green plant rose slowly from the ground, merely inches from Ariana's body. Twisting and stretching toward the sun, it's perfect beauty signified life as a small bloom grew steadily at the end, shooting color forth into the world. As soon as one finished, another began it's journey to life, as Luke sat there watching the process with amazement. Soon, Ariana was surrounded by the blooms, setting their soothing fragrance free into the air. 

  


Luke was stunned. He had never seen anything like that before, not even from Master Yoda. It was truly a magical wonder he beheld, one which he would soon understand. His eyes fell on Ariana, wondering what her connection was. Though she was strong with the Force, Luke knew that though the Force was a powerful ally, it had nothing to do with such an awesome display of growth. 

  


Ariana stirred slightly, her eyes slowly opening to see Luke looking back at her. Sitting up, she glanced around to see the flowers that surrounded her and wished she hadn't dozed off. How would she explain such a thing to Luke? Catching his gaze once again, the intense blue of his eyes took her breath away. Regaining her composure, she leaned back on her hands, noticing Leia's disappearance. 

  


"She hiked down to the bottom," Luke said, answering the unspoken question. "How did-?" he began, but stopped short. He wanted to know, but would she tell him so freely? 

  


Ariana sighed softly. "I told you that I can't leave," she began softly. When he nodded, she continued. "If I leave, the planet would die slowly." 

  


Luke was taken aback. How could this be? "I don't understand," he replied. 

  


"Cliftonia is and always has been connected to it's inhabitants. The beauty you see now comes from the life force of the chosen one. They keep a perfect balance so that life thrives without worry of desolation. If the chosen one were to leave the planet, the planet would reflect the leaving by slowly drying up to leave nothing but a giant rock in space." Not looking at him, she got to her feet and walked to the edge of the Whispering Valley. "When one expires, another is born to take its place, keeping the never ending cycle of life and beauty forever more." Turning to face him once again, she could see the conflict in his eyes. 

  
  


Being a Jedi, he would question anything that could not be rationalized and yet, there was nothing he could question about this situation. Through the thoughts that flitted through his mind, it all seemed to become clear. She was the chosen one. Ariana was the balance between life and death to the planet. What plagued him even more was the fact that he sensed she was different and yet couldn't make the connection. 

  


"I'm sorry, Luke. I wanted to tell you, I truly did. I have always been seen as nothing more than the balance, and when I met you and your sister, I wished with all my heart and soul that I wasn't anymore. I'd give anything to see far away galaxies and star systems, but if I did, I'd risk the life of those that believe in me. I can't cause suffering to those who seek the truth," she admitted softly, sinking to her knees beside him. 

  


Luke raised his hand to cup her cheek, feeling tears of sorrow sliding warm against his hand. "It's alright," he stated, pulling her into his embrace. Smoothing her dark hair, he realized at that moment she was vulnerable and open. She'd confided in him. Luke held her close, her body hitching with sobs. "There now," he whispered softly. "Everything will be fine, you'll see." 

  


Ariana pulled back. "How?" she asked, wiping tears from her face. "Now that you know, what's left to look forward to?" she asked, her question weighing heavily in the silence. 

  


"Nothing has changed," he replied, a warm smile creasing his lips. 

  


"I-" she broke off. Biting her lip, this wasn't the time nor place for such things. Moving away, he caught her arm, holding her in her position. 

  


"What?" he asked, his blue eyes searching her's for any clue. "Tell me," he insisted, not breaking from her gaze. 

  


"You're not making this any easier on me," she laughed softly, trying to break up the tense moment that now consumed them. 

  


"Not a chance," he retorted with a grin. "Now what were you going to tell me?" he asked. Luke had a suspicion, but wasn't sure if he should trust his instincts at that moment or wait for her to confirm it. 

  


"Are you sure we shouldn't go look for Leia?" Ariana inquired. 

  


"She'll be fine. Just tell me . . . please?" he asked softly, brushing a few dark strands from her face. 

  


Ariana leaned into his hand. "I love you," she whispered. Without giving him the chance to reply, she pulled from his grasp easily. "Forget I said that," she said, shrugging it off. "Leave the basket, we'll get it later." Ariana started down the inside trail of the valley. 

  
  


Luke didn't move from his spot. A smile slowly crept across his lips. She loved him. Even now that she'd admitted it to him, he wasn't sure what to do. There was so much to think about, and he didn't want to rip the threads of life for an entire planet because of his feelings, but he couldn't push her away yet. Getting to his feet, he was unsure of everything at that moment. His mind screamed out to him to take her in his arms and comfort her through the sadness. 

  


"I can't forget it," he started, unable to take the silence. Following her down the trail, he knew she heard him and he wondered why she said nothing. Catching up to her, he grabbed her arm. "Why are you running away from me?" he asked. 

  


Ariana didn't turn. "I'm not running away. I know exactly where I belong, Luke. What I said doesn't matter when I know that in a few days my heart will go with you," she retorted, her voice laced with sadness. "I didn't want to love you, honestly I tried." Ariana turned to face him, the whispers of the valley surrounding them, easing their fears of the unknown. "You are a wonderful man, Luke Skywalker, and I thank the heavens for sending you here to me even if for only a short while." 

  


Luke felt an overwhelming sense of love and purity flowing from Ariana's words. His sense of duty was washed away by the light that surrounded them at that moment. Hearing the whispers talking softly, Luke couldn't help but feel as though he were a pawn to love and all it stood for. Without a second thought, Luke pulled her into an embrace, capturing her lips in a heated kiss, his love for her showing no boundaries. 

  


Pulling away, he looked deep within her eyes, wanting to drown within the depths of green. "I have something to tell you," he murmured, searching for the right way to say it. When nothing came to mind, he looked at her with his intense gaze, hesitating before saying the three precious words that would change his life forever. "I love you," he breathed softly, pressing a light kiss to her temple. 

  


Ariana turned slightly, Luke's hand grasping her's briefly before letting go, fingers lightly sliding away. Walking down the narrow trail, she smiled softly, his words echoing in her mind. Feeling as though the world was at a standstill and they were the only two persons around, Ariana could sense the whispers swirling slowly around them. "They know," she whispered to herself. 

  


Luke was about to reply when a sudden scream broke the still air. "Leia," he stated, reaching out with the Force to find her. "How do we get down there?" he asked quickly, judging the distance across the cavern. 

  


Ariana, without thinking, grasped his hand and jumped. 

  


"Ari-" he shouted as he flew downward through the darkness. 

  


Ariana closed her eyes, power swirling around them until all at once their energy was disbursed into the darkness to merge together as one. Flowing through the Whispering Valley, their entities intertwined with the whispers until they found themselves standing on the valley floor. The vision that met their eyesight wasn't what they had expected. 

  


Leia stood knee-high in a small stream that was flowing seamlessly around her legs. Her clothes soaked and her arms held out at her sides, Leia caught a glimpse of Luke, a frown on her face. Shaking a wet hand, she raised it to push her soaked hair out of her face. "Don't even laugh," she stated, already seeing the laughter in their eyes. 

  


"What happened, Leia?" Luke asked, trying to conceal the smile that found it's place on his lips. 

  


Leia didn't reply. Instead, she made her way out of the river to stand on the bank, water running down her legs onto the ground. Sighing, she wrenched her shirt in her hands trying to wring out the excess water before bothering with a reply. "I fell in," she offered, shrugging her shoulders. 

  


Luke laughed. "I didn't know you were so clumsy, Leia," he replied. 

  


"I'm not, nerfherder," she smiled, swatting at him and sending water flying through the air back at him. "Where did you come from anyway? You weren't there a second ago." 

  


Luke hadn't given it any thought until now. Glancing at Ariana then up toward the valley, he finally set his gaze back on Leia. "We jumped," he said simply. 

  


"Jumped?" Leia's eyes widened in amazement. "Are you crazy?" 

  


"Leia, calm down. There was no danger," Ariana interrupted, "We came through the valley." 

  


"I don't think I want to know," Leia retorted, lifting a hand to cease the discussion. 

  


"Now that we're down here, would you like to see something incredible?" Ariana offered, her green eyes watching the water flow downstream. 

  


"What more could you possibly show us? You've shared so much with us already," Luke replied. 

  


"Come," Ariana stated, walking downstream. Leading them further away from the valley, her eyes lit up with what was to come. Already glimpsing her destination, she glanced at the others before picking up her pace. She suddenly stopped, looking for the trail she knew was there. 

  


Leia stopped behind her, the enormous sound of a waterfall filling her ears. "Where to now?" she asked, watching the water ripple, flying over smooth rocks with little effort. Three small streams all joined, their water merging to create a massive sight. Leia could scarcely judge the width of this new waterway as Ariana tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Incredible." 

  


"This way," Ariana replied, leading them down through the undergrowth springing from the forest floor. Reaching the bottom, Ariana turned around to gaze at the massive waterfall. "Mystic Falls, the keeper and protector of all." 

  
  


Leia glanced at Luke, an odd _expression on her face. "Protector?" she whispered. 

  


Ariana turned slightly, a smile of amusement creeping across her mouth. '_If they only knew?_' she thought, continuing on toward the falls. Following the small path beyond the trees, she walked behind the falling water and stood at the mouth of an enormous cavern. "This is it." 

  


"A cave?" Leia asked, her brown eyes searching the darkness. 

  


"Leia," Luke exhorted. 

  


"What? I can't see what could be so great about a cave," Leia shrugged, her diplomatic personality taking over. 

  


"Trust me," Ariana spoke steadily, stepping into the darkness and disappearing in the depths of the cave. 

  


Luke followed her into the darkness, surprised by the soft hint of light until finally he was surrounded by a sight that took his breath away. "Incredible," he breathed, hearing Leia walk up behind him. Hearing her gasp, he could tell that she was taken in by the beauty. Glancing around slowly, Luke let his eyes take in everything he could see, colors swirling together to create a picture perfect work of art. 

  


Leia walked closer to a random hole, surprised to see the image swirling inside a cloudy haze until finally becoming crystal clear. Gazing at it, she watched the image rippling with the effects of time, each little detail adding to the mystery of what she witnessed. "What is all this?" she asked hesitantly, reaching out to barely brush the surface. Soft ripples distorted the surface briefly before returning to the normal state. 

  


"Ariana, what is all this?" Luke asked, turning a circle and witnessing a different part of Cliftonia spring forth in the holes of the cavern. 

  


"It is the threads of our planet. Just as there is a chosen one, so is there magical creations to help weave the fabric of reality together, helping the planet grow in more ways than one." Leaning against the wall on the far side, Ariana watched them as they looked at each and every last remaining image that showed the incredible sides of Cliftonia. 

  


Luke paused suddenly, his eyes catching a familiar sight. There before his very eyes was the moon pool he'd seen his first night in Cliftonia. The image so clear and perfect, he lost himself in the surreal image. As it clouded over, Luke glanced to the others then back to the image to see that it had changed. "Ariana?" he called, seeing two people intertwined within the amethyst depths of the pool. "Do these show the future as well?" he asked, feeling his temperature rise unexpectedly. 

  


"They can when the need is there," she replied, then continued, "Why?" 

  


Luke didn't reply. Instead, he watched the vision until if finally faded from sight. Soon, he was staring wide eyed at the empty moon pool once again. Swallowing hard, he wasn't sure what to make of this new development. Was this his destiny? Was the future already set in motion to lead him down that path? Turning slightly to look at Ariana, the vision replayed over in his mind. 

  


"Is there something wrong?" Leia asked, snapping Luke back to reality. 

  


"Of course not, Leia," he replied, regaining his composure. "Have you seen anything you recognize?" Luke asked, attempting to shift the discussion away from himself. 

  


"Yes," Leia answered. Watching him closely, she perceived an uneasiness about him. "Are you sure you're alright, Luke? You're sure acting funny," she added. 

  


"I'm fine, Leia," Luke stated. He wished she'd drop the subject before Ariana caught on. He didn't relish the thought of explaining what could set his heart racing and make him question his own judgements. He couldn't explain what he saw without sounding like a total lunatic. 

  


Luke followed them through the cavern, distracted by everything he'd seen and heard while there in Cliftonia. Watching Leia talking about the images didn't seem to phase him, his thoughts were elsewhere. Glancing ahead, he could see a faint light, but was in no hurry to see it. 

  


"We better head back. It's getting late," Ariana stated, heading toward the light. 

  


Soon, they emerged in the lighted forest, the sun on its descent to bring about nightfall. The journey back was silent, each left to their own thoughts as the light faded slowly. The forest sounds had died down, leaving them with total quiet. The darkness of the surrounding trees crowded in on them, suffocating the light and setting Leia on edge. Making their way across the terrain, they reached the dwelling in no time. 

  


Settling in for a good night's rest, Luke stretched out and folded his arms beneath his head. The events of the day still vivid in his mind. "Was that reality, or my own fantasy?" he asked aloud. Sighing to himself, he let his eyes slide shut, welcoming a peaceful slumber. 

  


The remaining time spent in the mountains, Luke and Leia hiked through the dense foliage and found new exciting creatures. Ariana had turned them loose, knowing that they could learn so much more on their own. Even as the time for returning grew nearer, they didn't slow in their exploration of the surrounding territory. 

  


"I hate to leave this place," Leia commented, giving one last look to the dwelling they had spent the last few days in. "Almost as though I'm losing Alderaan again," she whispered, thoughts of her family flooding her mind. She missed them so. 

  


Back in the city, the next thing on the schedule was the arbitration. Though she hoped it would go well and in her favor, Leia still had her doubts. Even now that she knew the true beauty of Cliftonia, did she think that the Republic might possibly not be needed here. Perhaps with a simple twist of fate, all would work out accordingly, and yet, some things were going to be strained in the process. 

  


Leia couldn't bear the thought of Luke getting hurt because of love. He didn't want to come, she had talked him into it. Though she had nothing in his relationship with Ariana, she still felt as though it was ultimately her fault. Dreading the time they would have to say goodbye, she hoped that one day Luke would be as happy as he had been while in Cliftonia. 

  


The arbitration went forth with no complications. Pili and Jairon had found nothing to dispute the Republic's offer, so the agreement was signed and the celebration began. The city lit up with festivities, welcoming all things the Republic would offer. The residents' excitement flowed through the city, calling out to all that they were now a Republic. 

  


All were happy, save two. 

  


Luke didn't have to ask Ariana to go with him that night. She wanted to spend the last bit of time together before giving him up. His request of where to go struck her as odd, but she wouldn't think twice about it. He seemed taken with it the first time he laid eyes on it. 

  


"We're leaving tomorrow," he said softly. 

  


"I know," she replied. "I wish it weren't so soon." 

  


Luke sat down beside her, his eyes watching the ripples on the surface of the moon pool. "We both knew I'd have to leave soon enough," he whispered. 

  


"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier, Luke." Ariana sighed softly, resting her head on his shoulder. "I wish you didn't have to go," she murmured, feeling his fingers entwine with hers. 

  


"I could stay," he replied, wrapping an arm around her protectively. 

  


"No, you can't. You have to go back and train more Jedi. You must follow your destiny." Ariana stood up, fearing the unknown and despising fate to deal her such a blow. Glancing back at him, she watched as he got to his feet and closed the distance between them. 

  


"What if my destiny is here?" he asked, brushing her hair back over her shoulders. 

  


"It's not and you know it, Luke. You're the last of the Jedi. Passing on what you have learned is your destiny, as well as protecting those who need you," she replied. 

  


Luke closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to her's. "I know," he conceded. His leaving was going to be harder than he thought. He didn't know if he could do it. He didn't know if he could give her up so easily. 

  


"Stay with me tonight?" she asked, her gentle breath falling across his face. 

  
  


Luke wrapped his arms around her, shutting out the world around them. Time stood still at that moment. Though they would be torn apart the next day, tonight was their's for the taking. Taking his time, Luke loved her the only way he knew how, slowly showing her the depths of passion. The image from the cave became crystal clear, only this time he wasn't the watcher. Her body moved with him in a dance as old as time itself, sending them spiraling toward ecstasy together, their souls intertwined forever in that instant. 

  


Morning came all too quick as they found themselves standing in the landing bay. Bags aboard, the goodbye was all that was left. Blue eyes gazed into a pair of green. A tender embrace, a soft hand sweeping a gentle brow and heartfelt promise to remember their time forever, Leia watched with sad eyes as her brother did the hardest thing he could do. . . walk away from love. 

  


Luke, feeling the sorrow of loss flooding his body, knew that it was inevitable. The night before brought a smile to his lips, remembering the feel of her next to him. A heavy weight descended upon his heart, crushing him mercifully. 

  


"This is it," she whispered, her eyes wet with tears. 

  


"I don't know if I can leave you," he whispered softly, taking her hand and holding it to his chest. "What good is love if you can't share it?" he asked, blinking back the tears before he could shed them. He needed to be strong for her. 

  


"You have to go," she remarked, trying to hold on to any shred of sanity she had left. "I'll love you forever," she whispered, touching his lips with hers. Breaking away, her lips trembled in sadness as she spoke again, her voice reflecting her emotions. "Now go on, Luke. Go and don't look back," she breathed, pushing lightly against his chest. "Don't look back and regret." 

  


Luke stood there looking at her for what seemed an eternity, committing everything about her to memory. "I have no regrets, Ariana," he stated, his eyes beginning to sting once again. Taking her hand once more, he brought it to his lips, kissing the back tenderly while looking into her green eyes. Feeling his mask of control slipping, he did what she told him. He turned toward the ship and walked away from her. 

  


The sound of his footsteps were nothing compared to the sobs from behind him. His heart wrenched in his chest, tears sliding silently down his face, Luke couldn't take it. Stopping briefly, he wanted to look at her one last time, feel the warmth of love that radiated from her. He could see Leia standing by the door, her dark brown eyes full of grief for him. Turning his head slightly, he heard her voice call out to him. 

  


"Don't look back!" she called, her quiet reserve breaking, sending her to her knees. Ariana wept for the future, the past, and for the love she lost. She could feel her father's hands on her shoulders, but couldn't face the future without him. As the ship lifted off, Ariana's heart shattered into a million pieces. Her green gaze followed the ship until it was finally out of sight. 

  


He was gone. . . . . . 

  
  


"A few weeks later, I found out that I was with child," Ariana told her grandson. Raising an age old hand toward him, she smiled softly. "Your mother was born that very year." 

  


Kai let his eyes fall to the ground at his feet. All the years of never knowing finally came to an end. He had heard stories of Master Luke Skywalker before, but never thought too much about it until now. Now he knew his grandfather. 

  


Ariana's eyes fell to the horizon, the sun slowly descending. Sighing softly, she watched the final rays of sun vanish in the darkening sky. Closing her eyes, she had lived a full life, loved, and now the circle was complete. She could feel Kai's hand taking her's, his voice calling out to her, but there was no stopping fate now. 

  


"Grandmother?" Kai began. He could feel the warmth of life leaving her skin. "No, don't leave me," he implored, leaning against her as he did when he was little. Her heart beat its last beat, his ears hearing her breath for the last time. "I love you, Grandmother." he whispered softly. 

  


Somewhere in the world, a baby cried; the never ending cycle renewing itself. 

  


Life continued on. 


End file.
